Foundation of Friendship
by natural18
Summary: Is love still worth fighting for?


**Back to as it was**

Everyday I see her. Her auburn hair and her stunning large round eyes of an unusual shade of green. She rarely speaks, but when she does a smooth, even voice emits, and her eloquence is only a semblance of her intelligence. She is pleasant toward others, but refined in her actions. Her features are always bright and open, but she gives off an unapproachable aura.

For many years, it has been like this. I have been looking, wondering, examining. She has been living, surviving, without a clue of my continued interest. But it has not always been like this. There was a time when I knew her, knew her well. There was a time when she let people into her heart, when she had many close friends, and when we were best friends.

We went through important times together as children. She was my first an only friend when I was 10 years old. I met her when I transferred to a new school in a new country.

Tomoeda, Japan. How I despised that name when I had first heard of it. But now that I think back, all the feelings for that town are positive. There are so many good memories, of great friends and beautiful neighborhoods.

The best memory of Tomoeda, of course, is her. The girl I am currently looking at in my undergraduate economics class here in Tokyo University. This girl helped me grow up. When I was 10 years old, I was lost and confused. Completely bewildered by this strange new language around me, and depressed at the fact that my parents had sent me so far away as if they didn't really care. Her personality back then was bubbly and cheerful. But most importantly, she was sensitive and she understood me without trying to. I was, and still am, grateful for her friendship.

She helped me improve in my Japanese, taught me how to better communicate with others, and provided me with a strong bond of friendship during the time I needed that the most. I was there for her when she struggled in math, when her dog died, and whenever she was melancholy and missed her mother.

We went through elementary school, middle school, and the majority of high school together. We had a relationship of mutual understanding and trust. I fell for her, hard. I knew she liked me in return, but in the middle of the first half of senior year, she left.

Without a word to me, or anyone of our friends, she moved away with her family. I would have found out where to but the school district deemed it confidential material and refused to disclose her location. Her phone number changed, her online accounts deleted, and any emails that went to her returned as 'unable to be sent'.

She was gone.

I felt empty.

She was the one person in my life that I could always depend on, but now she had left without a word and I didn't understand it.

I had only one hope left. Tokyo University.

Her late mother attended Toudai* and I remember that Toudai* was always her dream as well, a final connection that she could share with her mom.

It was a long shot, and I had no idea what I was hoping for when I buried myself into my studies and took the entrance examination for Toudai*. I was accepted and began my college life. I made many friends and joined the soccer league and all in all had a great, successful transition from high school to college. I continued with my life, dated a few girls, and decided on completely undergraduate studies as a business major to help my family's company back in Hong Kong.

I felt pretty good about life. But a few months into the first year of college I saw her again. I couldn't believe my eyes. Hope flared in my chest and I knew that the only reason I had even tried for such a prestigious school was the fact that I had a slight chance of seeing her again.

It's funny how little time can change a person so completely.

I was in the library trying to find a seat, when I spotted a familiar profile. I had to get closer to make sure it was her, and sure enough, it was.

But it wasn't.

This wasn't the same cheerful girl I had grown up with. She had changed, inexplicably but undeniably different. We didn't talk like old friends having been reunited. We acted like we were strangers, not knowing what to say. The hope in my chest died down when I thought it was clear that the dynamic between us had changed.

When she caught sight of me, her eyes widened a fraction in recognition, before a guarded barrier replaced it. Not a word was spoken between us.

But her wavering "I'm sorry" told me that something had gone terribly wrong in her life. Something so big that all our years of friendship couldn't be her pillar of strength.

That was all she said to me that day. "I'm sorry" and she left quickly, her face void of emotion, a sight that I had never seen before.

I just let her go. What could I have done?

Now, don't get me wrong, this isn't a love story that's ending. In fact, it's just beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a new angle for me, writing in such a point of view (no eyebrows to wiggle... yet).

Any suggestions/comments are most welcome and stay tuned!

*Toudai = Tokyo University (but I'm sure most people know that already.


End file.
